Garras De DOLOR,Manos De AMOR
by Yesenia-yese91
Summary: Mi don de ver el futuro no me previno del dolor que sufriria mi corazon en las garras de un demonio,pero a pesar de ello se que en el fondo el es un hombre que puede cambiar esas garras de dolor por unas manos de AMOR aunque eso me cueste mi corazon y toda mi felicidad.


**Disclaimer**:los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen ya que son de **RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**,solo la trama de esta historia me pertenece.

**Garras De DOLOR,Manos De AMOR.**

Hola soy Kagome **Elizabeth Higurashi Peñalver**t,tengo 15 años y soy Española aunque no vivo ahi desde que tenia como unos 3 años,mi residencia,mejor dicho mi antigua residencia es en Francia ya que ahora viajo a Japon a estudiar en mi nueva escuela "**SHIKON ACADEMY**" he de confesar que nunca me gusto ese pais pero mi padre es Japones y tiene una empresa muy importante,que digo importante,la mas importante de todas ya que esa es la empresa original las demas son matrizes.

Segun mi padre **Naraku Higurashi** debo de familiarisarme con mis raizes japonesas y aprender tanto de la cultura japonesa como de la cultura española y francesa,asi como tambien empezar a ocuparme de los negocios de la empresa familiar,mi madre **Ximena Peñalvert de Higurashi** tambien esta de acuerdo con el,pero en lo que no esta de acuerdo es en que mi padre me de mas responsabilidades como la empresa ya que segun ella yo soy muy joven para una gran responsabilidad como esa.

Es cierto yo no les he dicho como soy y como es mi familia verdad,bueno se los dire...empezare con mi padre **Naraku Higurashi Onigumo**

"Mi padre es de origen Japones,es alto,con un pelo tan largo que le llega hasta la cintura y tan negro como la noche sin luna ni estrellas,suele traerlo suelto la mayor parte del tiempo pero cuando se trata de una reunion o una junta de negocios lo lleva atado en una coleta,sus ojos son los mas hermosos y enigmaticos de todos los ojos que he visto en mis 15 años ya que son de color rojo oxido,su piel es un poco morena como la canela y su sonrisa es tan calida,pero a la vez un poco siniestra cuando lo hago o lo hacen enojar,su personalidad con mi madre y conmigo es amable y divertida aunque a veces tambien conservadora,tambien es asi en los negocios,pero cuando algun cliente o proveedor no esta de acuerdo con el o simplemente lo hacen enojar,su personalidad cambia drasticamente como podria decirlo algo asi como siniestra,si esa es la palabra siniestra ya me a tocado verlo asi en 2 ocaciones y lo juro no quiero volver a verlo asi,el trabaja como presidente de las empresas y ademas es dueño de las empresas **HIGURASHI** cada año cambia de empresa ya que hay varias por todo el mundo y el maneja cada año una,la empresa tiene varias ramas una es de **lineas hoteleras,otra de restaurantes que por cierto de esas se encarga mi madre,otra es automotriz,otra es farmaceutica y por ultima pero no menos importante la linea de jugeterias y dulcerias y cada una tiene tanto su sello como su nombre por ejemplo en los hoteles es Higurashi Inn,en los restaurantes Higurashi's,en lo automotriz Higurashi Motors,en farmaceuticos Higurashi Lab,y en las jugeterias y dulcerias Higurashi fun **y este año nos mudaremos a Japon para residir ahi definitivamente ya que mi padre no quiere viajar y quiere permaneser mas tiempo con nosotras y para que yo me integre un poco mas a Japon".

Bueno seguimos con mi madre **Ximena peñalvert de Higurashi** "mi madre es de origen Español,mejor dicho es gitana,es una mujer muy hermosa alta pero no tanto como mi padre ya que le llega al hombro sin tacones de pelo largo y castaño,al igual que mi padre lo lleva siempre suelto y solo lo ata en ocasiones especiales,sus ojos son de un hermoso color azul turquesa,su piel es clara como la leche y tan suave como la mas fina seda,su sonrisa es muy calida y llena de amor,la personalidad de mi madre es muy amable,paciente,cariñosa y servicial ya que a ella le gusta mucho ayudar a las personas,su mal humor no es tan grande como el de mi padre ya que ella no suele enojarse,pero cuando lo hace a veces da un poco de miedo ya que te lo demuestra siendo un poco mas amable pero con la clara idea de su enojo,mi madre trabaja de vez en cuando en las empresas **HIGURASHI** ya que ella es vice-presidenta de estas,pero ella se encarga mas de las ramas hoteleras y restauranteras,mientras que mi padre se encarga de las demas hasta que yo decida cual de todas las ramas prefiero,ella al ser gitana no le gustan los espacios cerrados si no,los lugares abiertos o al aire libre ya que segun lo que ella y mi padre me dijeron a los gitanos no les gusta estar encerrados,**lo que me sorprende de mi madre no es que provenga de una larga dinastia de gitanos o el que ella sea una princesa gitana si no,el poder que ella tiene para ver el futuro ya sea en sueños,cartas o en la mano al leerla,y al parecer yo herede uno de esos dones**".

Ahora sigue mi turno de describirme para que me conoscan un poco mejor a lo largo de la historia que les contare,como ya lo saben mi nombre es **Kagome Elizabeth Higurashi Peñalvert**,pero mis amigos y familiares me dicen Kagome o Kag aunque mi madre me llama perla brillante y mi padre pequeña gaviota,soy de origen español ya que yo naci en España,tambien soy mestiza porque mi padre es japones y mi madre una gitana española,mi pelo es largo tanto que me llega hasta mis caderas,de un hermoso color negro con reflejos azulados como las alas de un cuervo como dice mi padre,mi pelo siempre lo llevo suelto ya que no me gusta atarlo mas sin embargo tengo que hacerlo en ocasiones especiales al igual que mis padres,mis ojos son especiales ya que presento heterocromia osea un ojo de diferente color,ya que mi ojo derecho es de color rojo oxido como mi padre y el izquierdo de color azul turquesa como mi madre,mi color de piel es clara como la de mi madre y suave como la mas fina seda,mi personalidad es muy voluble ya que segun mi familia y amigos soy amigable,respetuosa,paciente,cariñosa,servicial,un tanto orgullosa,habladora y de noble corazon,pero en lo que todos concuerdan es no hacerme enojar porque segun todos me vuelvo mas siniestra que mi padre y en eso tienen razon,soy de la misma estatura que mi madre sin tacones los que por cierto no me gustan,prefiero los tenis a traer esos peligros en los pies a lo que muchas llaman tacones,suelo traer todo el tiempo lentes de diferentes colores ya que presento una debilidad visual hereditaria por mi lado paterno,tambien soy muy lista para aprender cualquier cosa y cualquier idioma en menos de un mes y hablarlo a la perfeccion sin acento y fluidamente,tambien soy una prodigio en las artes ya que suelo tocar el piano,el violin,la guitarra y la bateria,asi como tambien tengo una increible voz ya que puedo cantar en cualquier tono incluso puedo cantar opera y cualquier genero musical,tambien se bailar muy bien ya que aprendi a bailar Ballet desde que era pequeña al igual que puedo bailar cualquier genero,**como les habia dicho tengo tambien el don de ver el futuro ya que soy una vidente de sueños aunque tambien se leer la mano,mi madre dice que nosotros podemos ver el futuro pero no podemos intervenir ya que las cosas deben pasar,como tienen que pasar ella y yo no podemos ver nuestro futuro porque nosotras solo veriamos lo que queremos ver**,y fue gracias a eso que yo cai en las **GARRAS DEL DOLOR,Y EN LAS MANOS DEL AMO**R por culpa de un hombre con un futuro incierto que el destino cruzo con mi futuro igual de incierto que el de El para juntarnos y alejarnos con un profundo dolor¿podremos El y Yo cambiar nuestros futuros inciertos y cambiarlos a futuros prosperos y llenos de **AMOR**?

Bueno aqui les traigo una nueva historia se que no dice mucho pero apartir del siguiente capitulo empezara todo y sabran de quien es el hombre del que habla Kagome.

P.D recuerden un review una inspiracion el siguiente capitulo el proximo JUEVES

proximo jueves capitulo nuevo de Mine-(Mio)

MATTA NEE


End file.
